Pretty Cure All Stars Festival: Watashitachi no Yūjō e no Tabi!
is the fanfiction of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and is the second of the randomed films, and is the uncounted movie overall in the Pretty Cure ''movie series. It will be released in theatres in Japan on March. The Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! characters will make their first movie debut. Also, the Prism Power Pretty Cure! (excluding the past generation) and ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! characters were in a temporaily appearance. Synopsis ''Long time ago, the Cures are going to a Karafuru no Kokoro, in which the mascots were live here. Mirai meets Sophie when there are bumped. Another, she meets with Kaylee, Chelsea, Abigail, Taylah, Alessi, Ava, Ji-Kyun, Yeri, Eireen, Li Mei, and Reina (later). Therefore, fourteen Cures were going in the path. Later, the canon Cures (sans Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!) are also in the same park. Mostly, there saw and meet Monika, Iris, and Chika. On the other hand, Minako, Yumi, Liona, and Korigashi were fighting against the Wijoukleirnz and Sakakkage; but there are defeated. Instead, the two sillouettes are showing against the monsters. The two sillouettes were Miyumi and Yume! But Megumi was shocked when there are meet with Miyumi. After, the Karafuru no Kokoro have a festival! But the some tragedies were the party is over. Would be continue their festival? Let's find out! : Pretty Cure All Stars Festival: Watashitachi no Yūjō e no Tabi! / Transcript Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa/ Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/ Cure White *Kujou Hikari/ Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/ Cure Bloom/ Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/ Cure Egret/ Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/ Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/ Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/ Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/ Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/ Cure Aqua *Milk/ Mimino Kurumi/ Milky Rose *Momozono Love/ Cure Peach *Aono Miki/ Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/ Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/ Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/ Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/ Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/ Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/ Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki/ Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/ Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen/ Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/ Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki/ Cure Happy *Hino Akane/ Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi/ Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao/ Cure March *Aoki Reika/ Cure Beauty *Aida Mana/ Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/ Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/ Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/ Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/ Cure Ace *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka/ Cure Flora *Kaido Minami/ Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara/ Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa/ Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai/ Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko/ Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha/ Cure Felice *Sophie Roberts/ Cure Cutie *Alessi Garrett/ Cure Wild *Kaylee Wilson/ Cure Gothic *Taylah Nordstrom/ Cure Pop *Chelsea Handler/ Cure Glamour *Abigail Adams/ Cure Funky Returning *Haruka Minako/ Cure Kick *Aosora Nami/ Cure Dive *Hikaru Rina/ Cure Jump *Midorigawa Yuriko/ Cure Blow *Kurohane Eren / Cure Gear *Kuraidendo Tenaya/ Cure Sway *Enaji Kinri/ Cure Push *Enaji Ginri/ Cure Pull *Shabondama Yumi/ Cure Bubble *Dochira Mizu/ Cure Sea *Shinjumi Kira/ Cure Pearl *Zazzoke Rayo/ Cure Weed *Hogarai Mecia/ Cure Shell *Shinryoku Chika/ Cure Heartful *Hanami Kaoru/ Cure Bubble *Kikuki Masami/ Cure Yoshi *Meguno Riko/ Cure Sparkling *Liona Takamachi/ Cure Cable *Opalite Terranova/ Cure Bolt *Vivian Sherman/ Cure Neutron *Ebony White/ Cure Techno *Diane Martin/ Cure Surge *Bella Takamachi/ Cure Wire *Mojiretsu Korigashi/ Cure Ribbon *Otogibanashi Hiragi/ Cure Holly *Netsuretsuna Kirameki/ Cure Glow *Shinrin Matsu/ Cure Forest *Gassho Utano/ Cure Chorus *Miraiji Tokei/ Cure Polarid *Fukai Kaiyo/ Cure Ocean *Bakufu Haretsu/ Cure Blast *Senkai Mawasu/ Cure Swivel *Shinjitsu Kan/ Cure Truth *Takino Kiri/ Cure Mist *Ryoku Denki/ Cure Electron *Daisukimi Iris/ Cure Heartful *Mikadzukikei Auriana/ Cure Crescent *Kagayaku Talia/ Cure Amazonite *Tankoshoku Monika/ Cure Ruby *Mizugawa Nanairo/ Cure Sapphire *Kogane Hotaru/ Cure Topaz *Hanakaze Yamami/ Cure Emerald *Ongakuno Karmin/ Cure Amethyst New *Ava Lagum/ Cure Ethnic *Reina Beller/ Cure Sexy *Yeri Shinawatra/ Cure Cool *Kim Ji Kyun/ Cure Amore *Eireen Galvez/ Cure Chic *Li Mei Yu/ Cure Sporty *Aino Miyumi/ Cure Amour *Shirayuki Helga/ Cure Royal *Omori Rio/ Cure Jelly *Sagara Erin/ Cure Flare *Hikawa Leena/ Cure Bling * Amaino Yume/ Cure Bliss * Atsui Akai/ Cure Hot * Shino Yosei/ Cure Nymph * Denki Kiiro/ Cure Atom * Midorisaku Shizen/ Cure Fern * Konetsu Fuyu/ Cure Winter * Fukaikawa Mizumi/ Cure Lake * Kokyokokyu Aria/ Cure Cadence * Kajitsu Kotaku/ Cure Limerick * Ryusei Ame/ Cure Meteor * Kantan Raku/ Cure Pristine * Hageshi Jaken/ Cure Fierce * Junsei Kanbi/ Cure Macaroon * Utsukushiningyo Rina/ Cure Velvet * Hanran Kasa/ Cure Parasol * Keikoseino Kagayaku/ Cure Neon * Teikiatsu Uzumake/ Cure Cyclone * Nibuidesu Kuroi/ Cure Shadow * Tengoku Kaori/ Cure Heaven * Mokuzai Seira/ Cure Musk * Yokai Yurei/ Cure Grudge * Bakudan Kogane/ Cure Sequin * Shirogane Kaede/ Cure Reflect * Seido Keba/ Cure Chiffon * Nenriki Ido/ Cure Teleport * Bakudan Sakura/Cure Bomb * Juryoku Koe/ Cure Control * Shino Hane/ Cure Pixie * Sanso Shinju/ Cure Oxygen * Kibonimichita Shumi/ Cure Hobby * Doteki Aya/ Cure Kinetic * Densetsu Nika/ Cure Fantasy Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco/ Kokoda Koji *Natts/ Mr. Natsu *Syrup/ Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Tarte *Chiffon *Azukina *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan *Pafu *Aroma *Mofulun *Missy *Feminine *Doctor Kris *General Hiro *Baburu *Akuamarin *Pearu *Uwiddo *Sheru *Oshann *Teddy *Bear *Watts *Radio *Wire *Jazz *Vivid *Neon *Pastel *Metallic *Niji-Iro *Ephedia *Volta *Xeris *Kirameki New *Colorama *Spectrum *Taffeta *Shantung *Comet Villains Resurrected Dark Cures *Dark Kick (RPM) *Dark Bubble (Atlantos) *Dark Cable (Electric Shock) *Dark Ribbon (Shimmer Sensation) *Dark Heartful (LoliRock & Super Cutie Honey) *Dark Ruby (Gem♥M@G!c) *Dark Cutie (Fortune★Star) *Dark Amour (ShiawaseCharge) *Dark Bliss (Prism Power) Evil Counterparts *Shadow Gear *Shadow Sway *Shadow Push *Shadow Pull *Shadow Shell *Shadow Surge *Shadow Wire *Shadow Bling *Shadow Amethyst Other Characters * Kiryuu Kaoru * Kiryuu Michiru * Chinen Miyuki * Regina * Blue * Sagara Seiji * Hikawa Maria * Nanase Yui * Aihara Yuuki * Akarui Niji Movie-only Characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi/ Cure Echo *Fu-Chan *EnEn *Gureru *Yumeta New Trivia * Like the New Stage and the other trilogies, not every Cure spoke. The Cures and Mascots from every season that spoke is: ** Max Heart: Black ** Splash Star: Bloom ** GoGo: Dream ** Fresh: Peach and Passion ** Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine ** Suite: Melody, Hummy, and Beat ** Smile: Happy ** Doki Doki: Heart and Diamond ** Happiness Charge: Lovely ** Go! Princess: Flora and all mascots ** Mahou Tsukai: All ** Fortune★Star: All ** Prism Power: All ** ShiawaseCharge: All ** The rest: Pink, Blue, and Yellow Cures only *** As of this film, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Happy, Cure Heart and Cure Diamond are the only Cures who have had speaking lines since their debut in the All Stars films. *Some Cures weren't participated from each season has: **RPM: Cure Lock, Cure Race, Cure Flex, and Cure Zoom **Super Cutie Honey: Former Pretty Cures in Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! **Shimmer Sensation: Former Pretty Cures **Fortune★Star: Cure Sassy, Cure Sweetie, Cure Artsy, and Cure Preppy ***Cure Arc-En-Ciel was the only cure who didn't participated. *The evil counterparts (are mysterious, evil forms) have own evil powers (including the lead Cures): **Super Cutie Honey, LoliRock, Shimmer Sensation, Fortune★Star, and Prism Power were excluded. ***Fortune★Star have the Cures were appear in the middle of the season. But there are not mysterious/evil Cures. *Like New Stage 3, the main Cures (Yuko/Honey and Ido/Teleport to Nika/Fantasy) are also appeared in this season but they can't reveal their identity. Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Category:Candy Crush Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Atlantos Pretty Cure! Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!